Eve Kingsdale
Eve (Evie) Kingsdale 'is one of the main characters of ''The Everyman's Answer and 'is the twin sister of Lesroth Kingsdale. The Kingsdale twins are both feared and respected by the survivors and bandits throughout the Otherworlds, both are known for their skill and feverish reverie. Both lead the Fireteam, meaning they both command raids, operations, scavenging, and rationing carried out by Mags, Alcander, Sanguine and Quinn. As a disabled Non-Weaver, Evie fights with the Retractable Arm Blade, a queerly complex weapon inspired by mechanical Ark Angel guardsmen; crafted by Evie to replace her lost limb. Biography Evie was born in the Capital Wetlands of Blèiwanna alongside his twin brother, Lesroth. Both were born into a family of viticulturists who owned a famous worldwide wine business. As children, they learned when the right time was to harvest the grapes, which bugs were right and which weren't, and how to make the finest wine. They were expected to inherit the family business since they were the eldest of their siblings. Evie and her brother both weren't ready for that responsibility. Bored with their life, they ran away at the end of their young adulthood to pursue their interests. While her brother wanted to learn how to fight, Evie wanted to study Ark Angel engineering, a feat that her mother refused for her to do. The two decided to travel to the Otherworlds, both honing their skills and thriving off of the thrill of the wastelands. At some point, Evie and Lesroth were both cornered by bandits and were taken as hostage. As a result, Evie lost her arm, trying to fight them off. The two managed to escape, though it is unknown how. Appearance Evie is a thirty-five-year-old woman of African and French descent. She has dark skin and soft, intelligent brown eyes that are hooded by dark circles. She has curly brown hair that she often wears in a high bun; her forehead is covered in cowlicks. She is never seen without her working goggles, perched on her head. Evie is missing a right limb that has been replaced with a multipurpose arm that she built herself. Multiple scars decorate her body, and her body is described by Lesroth to be 'ripped as hell'. Her arms are thick with muscle, and her back is toned. Evie's Fireteam insignia are her red tinted goggles and her oxygen mask. Personality Evie is a very contrasting character. Unlike Lesroth, she appears to be very warm and embracing; amiable and friendly. Evie's most prominent trait is her practicality and her logic. As a solid woman who taught herself Ark Angel science, she is very intelligent. She has the patience of a saint and is able to do any relentless task that no man or woman could do. Her persistence and enthusiasm in life are what keeps her going, moving forward positively and gracefully. Evie is optimistic and always tries to look at the better side to things. Evie is described as Mags to be 'the big sister that no one had'. Their relationship proves Evie to not only be intelligent but also wise and compassionate. Evie is also a great story-teller, and has told Mags numerous myths that surround the Otherworlds. When extra precautions have to be taken, there's a side to Evie that she only shows in dire times, a side to her that is malicious, foul-tempered, and violent. This is her way of realistically dealing with the situation. This is evident throughout the second half of the story, where she slowly starts to lose her amiability. She becomes harsher and colder and takes out her anger physically on her teammates, particularly Alcander and Sanguine. This leads to a fight between Evie and Quinn. She also has a morbid fascination with death, an interest she wasn't afraid to hide. In the end, Evie becomes the next Asthenia, and has to be put down by her brother, Lesroth. Relationships Lesroth Evie loves Lesroth. The close bond between them is incredibly strong. Evie claims to know exactly what Lesroth is thinking, and senses whenever he is in pain. Her assumptions are almost always correct, and the two almost seem to share a telepathetic connection. As children, they did everything together and are still best friends. They detest being separated and often worry about each other's well-being. Their insurmountable love for each other is unfluctuating and solid. However, at the end of the story, much to Lesroth's pain, Evie slowly distances herself away from Lesroth and the team, refusing to do anything with them and instead work on her inventions. While she came to detest the team for their values, she still prioritized Lesroth, and even asked him to join her, or else she threatened that she will destroy him without any remorse. Sanguine Sanguine was the only one on the Fireteam whom Evie remotely liked, only for the reason that they both shared an appreciation for the science. They both would discuss theories regarding the sciences and would often ask each other for help regarding the topic. For that, Evie would respect the Doctor. Otherwise, she found him to be 'a prickly man blinded by the non-existent good in others who fussed for a perfect life that wasn't extant in the wastelands'. Mags Evie appeared to have cared for Mags and even respected her skills. The relationship between each other was sibling-like, and Evie was always there for Mags to comfort and reassure her. Evie always looked out for Mags' back, and always fended her off from incoming attacks. She passed on valuable lessons to Mags, and was also like a mentor-like figure to her. It was later revealed that this was an act that Evie would always put on in order to gain advantage and an upper hand. This is further proved in the second half of the story when Evie asked Mags to do something absolutely ridiculous for her that would cost Mags her life, and reacted violently when Mags said no, emotionally blackmailing her. It was also revealed that Evie never liked Mags, and only kept her on the Fireteam for the Potentia Necklace and because they needed another Weaver on the team. She described Mags as a 'pathetic, sad little emotional thing that fed off of other's non-existent pity'. Alcander Out of the entire Fireteam, Evie detested Alcander the most and didn't bother to hide it from the beginning of the story. She openly showed her disdain for him and was the only one on the team who wasn't afraid to call him out on his actions. Evie, was in fact, the only one on the team who made Alcander rethink his life and take into account his previous actions. After the turning point of ''The Everyman's Answer, ''Alcander was the first one for Evie to turn her anger to by physically hurting him. She was the one who tried to poison him, and even tried to engage in a fight with him by landing a fatal blow in one of his eyes that led him to lose vision in his right eye. She was stopped by Lesroth. Quinn Like Mags, Evie appeared to have cared for Quinn and often comforted him when Alcander would insult him. She would always look out for Quinn's back, and always fended him off from incoming attacks. She tried passing on valuable lessons to the Ex-Locust. It was later revealed that this was an act that Evie would always put on in order to gain advantage and an upper hand. When Evie was about to ask Quinn for a deed that she felt that he was entitled to accomplish, Mags stepped in and stopped her before Quinn could get killed. Evie doesn't have any resentful feelings towards Quinn, though she claims to have often have felt irritated by the Ex-Locust, saying that he was 'a young thing who got caught in the wrong crowd -- too bad he's now nothing more than the submissive fuck boy of Sanguine'. She admits that she would have been interested to have 'a Quinn during his prime Locust days' on the team. Skills and Abilities Trivia * In earlier drafts of the story, Evie controlled a Mutant in a mechanical suit with a built-in controller glove as her primary weapon. * Evie refers to her mask as an elephant trunk. * Evie has a contagious laugh that finds its way through the team. Her mad side is shown through her laugh. * Evie is very good with intricate handcrafts. She loves them. * The author reveals that Evie turned out to be "a lot more ruthless than she was intended to be. I just took every situation that could've went worse, and I made it by her hands." * Evie was inspired by the Engineer from ''Team Fortress 2.